Gobi
Gobi was a character who was first mentioned in Chapter 7 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge by Waddle Doo and he later appeared physically in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness as one of the major antagonists due to his cruel, tyrannical deeds that has effected Waddle Doo, his family and the other inhabitants of the Salt Desert. He was the self-proclaimed King of the Salt Kingdom before meeting his demise at the conclusion of the Battle of Castle Gobi. Appearance Gobi has the typical body style that all Pangolans have: a long snout with a pink nose, mouth filled with sharp teeth, sharp spike-like scales on his back that some Pangolans have, eyes with slitted pupils and 3 clawed hands with 2 claws being fingers and the other being a thumb. He wore a silver crown with a light turquoise gem on it during his reign of the Salt Desert. As a 8 year old kid, Gobi looks much like he does in the present day except that he was smaller and his spikes on his back were shorter as well. He originally had 3 toes on his feet and he had two visible fangs on his snout. He also originally had pink paw pads on his hands and the bottom of his feet. Gallery Main Gallery File:King_Gobi_concept.png|King Gobi's old design. File:Kid_Gobi.png|Gobi at 8 years old. File:King_Gobi_new_design.png Other Artwork Personality Gobi was a cruel, tyrannical ruler who only cares about himself and his minions close to him. He has no interest in how much his subjects are suffering from his rule as long as he gets his tax money, implying that he is a bit greedy. Gobi was originally a kind person before the deaths of his parents made him bitter towards other people to the point that he refused to be adopted or make friends with anyone. He is also quick to blame others without knowing the truth as he blamed Derin and the Fairies of Planet Ripple Star for the deaths of his parents. Abilities As a Pangolan, Gobi possessed the typical abilities that Pangolans are known to have such as physical strength, immunity to electricity and rough, sandpaper like skin. Gobi mainly fought by using his claws History Past 20 years before the series began, Gobi's parents were killed in the Dark Matter Cataclysm when he was 8 years old and he was unaware that the true murderers of his parents were Dark Matter. He spent the next 10 years in a orphanage where he refused to befriend other people or being adopted, preferring to be alone. When he was 18, he organized a army to rebel against Derin in a attempt of revenge. 10 years prior to the beginning of the series, Gobi was planning to lead a rebellion against Dream Land after growing tired be being ruled by Derin. Fortunately, a war was avoided when Derin signed a truce treaty but the Salt Desert was annexed from Dream Land, becoming it's own country and Gobi made himself King. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Gobi is first mentioned in Chapter 7 by Waddle Doo when he said that he wanted to tell Dedede and the other Dream Warriors about the situation regarding his family but he knows that they would go pick a fight if he told them. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Gobi was first mentioned by Joe in Chapter 12. He and his cruel deeds are mentioned numerous times during the Chapter, such as him taxing his subjects and executing them if they cannot pay. Gobi made his physical debut in Chapter 13. Relationships Family Gobi was close with his father and mother as a child before their deaths due to Dark Matter's invasion. Their deaths was a tragic experience for Gobi and made him turn into the person he is today. Salt Army Despite being a cruel tyrant to his subjects, Gobi treats members of his army quite well and he is shown not to be cruel towards them. Trivia *The origin of Gobi's name is from the Gobi Desert in the real world. Category:Salt Army Category:Characters Category:Pangolans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters